2003-04 OPJHL Season
This is a list of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Standings for the 2003-04 season. Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P East Wellington Dukes 49 37 5 3 4 253 134 81 Bowmanville Eagles 49 31 10 4 4 218 147 70 Cobourg Cougars 49 24 19 4 2 183 190 54 Kingston Voyageurs 49 20 18 8 3 171 166 51 Trenton Sting 49 22 21 1 5 192 190 50 Bancroft Hawks 49 21 24 2 2 194 230 46 Syracuse Jr. Crunch 49 20 26 0 3 192 223 43 Peterborough Stars 49 19 27 3 0 158 222 41 Port Hope Predators 49 18 26 2 3 188 197 41 Lindsay Muskies 49 16 24 5 4 159 209 41 North Aurora Tigers 49 47 2 0 0 290 79 94 Newmarket Hurricanes 49 34 13 2 0 202 122 70 Stouffville Spirit 49 27 21 1 0 201 178 55 Collingwood Blues 49 22 20 3 4 174 216 51 Couchiching Terriers 49 18 24 5 2 181 191 43 Huntsville Wildcats 23 0 23 0 0 42 209 0 South St. Michael's Buzzers 49 33 13 1 2 249 163 69 Wexford Raiders 49 29 15 3 2 202 162 63 North York Rangers 49 29 17 2 1 211 145 61 Markham Waxers 49 24 17 3 5 219 207 56 Oshawa Legionaires 49 24 21 4 0 164 214 52 Thornhill Rattlers 49 18 26 4 1 184 219 41 Vaughan Vipers 49 18 29 1 1 161 200 38 Pickering Panthers 49 12 30 7 0 168 221 31 Ajax Axemen 49 13 32 2 2 154 250 30 West Georgetown Raiders 49 40 5 3 1 296 132 84 Hamilton Red Wings 49 33 13 1 2 254 161 69 Oakville Blades 49 32 13 3 1 207 143 68 Milton Icehawks 49 32 15 0 2 228 161 66 Mississauga Chargers 49 25 21 0 3 214 225 53 Burlington Cougars 49 18 26 4 1 151 205 41 Streetsville Derbys 49 16 25 6 2 148 187 40 Bramalea Blues 49 14 30 2 3 137 223 33 Buffalo Lightning 49 12 31 4 2 137 239 30 Brampton Capitals 49 13 33 1 2 154 246 29 Playoffs Divisional Quarter-final :Wellington Dukes defeated Peterborough Stars 4-games-to-1 :Bowmanville Eagles defeated Syracuse Jr. Crunch 4-games-to-none :Cobourg Cougars defeated Bancroft Hawks 4-games-to-3 :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Trenton Sting 4-games-to-1 :Aurora Tigers defeated Lindsay Muskies 4-games-to-none :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Pickering Panthers 4-games-to-none :Stouffville Spirit defeated Thornhill Rattlers 4-games-to-2 :Collingwood Blues defeated Oshawa Legionaires 4-games-to-none :Georgetown Raiders defeated Bramalea Blues 4-games-to-none :Hamilton Red Wings defeated Streetsville Derbys 4-games-to-none :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-none :Milton Icehawks defeated Mississauga Chargers 4-games-to-1 :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Buffalo Lightning 4-games-to-none :Wexford Raiders defeated Ajax Axemen 4-games-to-none :North York Rangers defeated Vaughan Vipers 4-games-to-none :Markham Waxers defeated Couchiching Terriers 4-games-to-none Divisional Semi-final :Wellington Dukes defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4-games-to-3 :Bowmanville Eagles defeated Cobourg Cougars 4-games-to-none :Aurora Tigers defeated Collingwood Blues 4-games-to-none :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Stouffville Spirit 4-games-to-1 :Georgetown Raiders defeated Milton Icehawks 4-games-to-none :Oakville Blades defeated Hamilton Red Wings 4-games to-2 :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-none :North York Rangers defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-2 Divisional Final :Bowmanville Eagles defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-3 :Aurora Tigers defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-none :Oakville Blades defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-1 :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-1 Semi-final :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Bowmanville Eagles 4-games-to-2 :Aurora Tigers defeated Oakville Blades 4-games-to-2 Final :Aurora Tigers defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-2 :Aurora Tigers move on to the 2004 Dudley Hewitt Cup. Sources *http://www.opjhl.ca/ -- Contacted statistician for League Standings Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Category:2003 in hockey Category:2004 in hockey